fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Koishi-Komeiji/Kanagi Izumi
This article is about the fanmade 5 Servant Kanagi Izumi from Puella Magi Madoka Magica. This Servant's profile is based off of her version of the mobile game Magia Record. For this Servant, there is a special third Noble Phantasm called a Doppel that is unlockable after Strengthening. It can only be activated with a 300% base NP gauge. Active Skills First Skill= Inflicts defensive Buff Block status to one enemy for 1 time, 3 turns. ( ) |leveleffect = Attack + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 11% |l3 = 12% |l4 = 13% |l5 = 14% |l6 = 15% |l7 = 16% |l8 = 17% |l9 = 18% |l10 = 20% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Second Skill= Removes one of own defensive buffs. Demerit ( ) |leveleffect = Crit Chance - |l1 = 30% |l2 = 32% |l3 = 34% |l4 = 36% |l5 = 38% |l6 = 40% |l7 = 42% |l8 = 44% |l9 = 46% |l10 = 50% |2leveleffect = Crit Damage Defense - |2l1 = 30% |2l2 = 32% |2l3 = 34% |2l4 = 36% |2l5 = 38% |2l6 = 40% |2l7 = 42% |2l8 = 44% |2l9 = 46% |2l10 = 50% |c1 = 7 |c6 = 6 |c10 = 5 }} |-| Third Skill= NP + |l1 = 10% |l2 = 12% |l3 = 14% |l4 = 16% |l5 = 18% |l6 = 20% |l7 = 22% |l8 = 24% |l9 = 26% |l10 = 30% |2leveleffect = Max HP + |2l1 = 1000 |2l2 = 1100 |2l3 = 1200 |2l4 = 1300 |2l5 = 1400 |2l6 = 1500 |2l7 = 1600 |2l8 = 1700 |2l9 = 1800 |2l10 = 2000 |3leveleffect = Buff Removal Res + |3l1 = 50% |3l2 = 55% |3l3 = 60% |3l4 = 65% |3l5 = 70% |3l6 = 75% |3l7 = 80% |3l8 = 85% |3l9 = 90% |3l10 = 100% |c1 = 8 |c6 = 7 |c10 = 6 }} Passive Skills Noble Phantasm Rank -= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Increases own defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 900% |l2 = 1200% |l3 = 1350% |l4 = 1425% |l5 = 1500% |chargeeffect = Defense + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Rank '-'= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to one enemy. |overchargeeffect = Increases own defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1200% |l2 = 1500% |l3 = 1650% |l4 = 1725% |l5 = 1800% |chargeeffect = Defense + |c1 = 20% |c2 = 25% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 35% |c5 = 40% }} |-| Doppel= Ignores Evasion for 1 turn. Deals damage to one enemy. Reduces own damage taken by 500 for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Increases party's defense for 3 turns. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 1950% |l2 = 1950% |l3 = 1950% |l4 = 1950% |l5 = 1950% |chargeeffect = Defense + |c1 = 30% |c2 = 30% |c3 = 30% |c4 = 30% |c5 = 30% }} Ascension |21 = |22 = |31 = |32 = |33 = |41 = |42 = |43 = |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |300,000}} |3qp = |1,000,000}} |4qp = |3,000,000}} }} Skill Reinforcement |21 = |31 = |41 = |42 = |51 = |52 = |61 = |62 = |71 = |72 = |81 = |82 = |91 = |1qp = |200,000}} |2qp = |400,000}} |3qp = |1,200,000}} |4qp = |1,600,000}} |5qp = |4,000,000}} |6qp = |5,000,000}} |7qp = |10,000,000}} |8qp = |12,000,000}} |9qp = |20,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level Magia Record Servant Navigation Category:Blog posts